


Another Son

by Howling_for_Wisdom



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Golden Age (Narnia), POV Susan Pevensie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_for_Wisdom/pseuds/Howling_for_Wisdom
Summary: Years after the defeat of the white witch and the beginning of what would later be called „the golden age“, the Pevensies found out, that there is more than just Narnia to this world. Beyond there Realm, across the Sea lay other countries and cultures, and even though they´ve come from a world so big no one could ever live to see it in its whole, the thought of this one to be just as big, never crossed their minds. That was until Adams´s Son Azad stumbled into there lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is a two shot.  
> I know that my story does not fit into the canon universe of the books and orients itself more on the movies. Originally I thought of a Story that would take place after this Story, but I felt like I had to write this to properly lead up to it. So in the near future I will most likely write a sequel.  
> Enjoy!

Years after the defeat of the white witch and the beginning of what would later be called „the golden age“, the Pevensies found out, that there is more than just Narnia to this world. Beyond there Realm, across the Sea lay other countries and cultures, and even though they´ve come from a world so big no one could ever live to see it in its whole, the thought of this one to be just as big, never crossed their minds. That was until Adams Son Azad stumbled into there lives. 

„Queen Susan!“ Mr. Tumnus rushed towards the gentle Queen in such a haste he almost fell over his red scarf, which has slipped of his shoulders. Susan, whose beauty only seemed to have grown in the last half decade, had been restlessly walking in circles around the throne room, as she often does when her beloved siblings leave her in charge of the Palace to engage in more satisfying activities than ruling a country from a big chair.  
She snapped out of her thoughts „What is it, Tumnus? Is it the Marsh-Wiggles again?“ she asked with a sigh. Those greenish creatures always had something to complain about, but they too are her subjects and she had to care for them just the same as she did for the rest. „No my Queen“ Tumnus was breathing heavily as he was not used to running very far. „There have been reports of a sighting.“ He looked up to the Queen, she had grown, though she remained smaller in size than her brothers, who had both become men over the past years as kings. „A Sighting of a Adams´s Son“ he finished his sentence.  
Susans eyes suddenly lit up. These news raptly chased the boredom out of her „An Adam's Son? Where? Bring him here!“ She ordered more excited than she had been in a long time. While she enjoyed the company of her siblings and all of Narnias Inhabitants, lately something in her has longed for the company of another human. First she thought she had finally become homesick after all these years, but soon she realized that she did not care for what she used to call home, she barely remembered it. What she truly wanted was to be among humans like herself again. Humans she was not related to.  
„I got word from Mr. Fox that he was seen by the Waterfall not long ago, I immediately came to tell you.“ The Queen nodded approvingly. „Alright, well done. Where did he come from?“ She mumbled more to herself, than the Faun standing before her. „Do you want me to send word to your brother? High King Peter is currently up in at the northern march to check up with the Giants of Ettinsmore.“ „Peter? No. I can handle this myself. Tell Nimpik to ready my Horse. I will go and see if I can find this Adams Son myself.“  
Surprise spread over Tumnus Face, this was nothing like High Queen Susan. She was always the calm one, the smart one who took responsibility and left the adventures for her Siblings, who never enjoyed sitting on a throne longer than needed. King Edmund was the most like her, but even he excused himself too often to play chess with Trufflehunter or Mr. Fox. Ever so often he also just wanders off into the woods with Phillipe, a talking Horse, and seek out hidden caves or unseen clearings. So Queen Susans desire to go after the Adams Son herself seemed unexpected to the Faun. Nevertheless he bowed to his Queen and retreated to the stable to give words to Nimpik, a grumpy but loyal Dwarf who served as the royal stable boy.  
Susan quickly left the Throne Room to seek out her chambers, change into her riding dress and grab her Bow and Arrows as well as her Horn, which she always carried with her when leaving the Castle. She left her clothes on her bed. Savannah, a shy Faun who seems to have layed her eyes on Mr. Tumnus, served as her and her siblings Head-Handmaiden and would always make sure that their clothes are folded and their rooms clean.  
Only Minutes later Susan already was on her way to the stables,where her saddled up horse, a beautiful black Stallion with a single white Dot on its Forehead who was named Charles, after Susans favorite Author, was already awaiting her.  
„Thank you, Nimpik.“ she took the bridle out of the Dwarfs Hand and swung herself on the Horses back and rushed towards the Waterfalls, which held the memories of her and her siblings seemingly long ago fleeing the witches wolves, hoping to find the human still there.  
Only a few hours into her journey Susan realized she should have given this a second thought. Rushing off like this was not like her at all. The Sun already stood low on the sky and even if she were to find the human immediately she would not return to the castle before Nightfall and thus worry her siblings. Peter most likely won´t be back himself as he only left for the giants this morning and implied he´ll be gone for three days at the very least. Edmund and Lucy however will expect her to wait for them in the throne room, they might have already returned. Tumnus will tell them where she went, she told herself and shrugged of the thought of the younger King and Queen. This did not matter right now, the Fords of Beruna already lay behind her and she could already hear the wrath of the waterfall hitting the river below. The stranger won´t be able to hear her approaching, but neither will she be able to hear him. Carefully she looked around for clues and than decided to get of her Horse and rather continue her search on foot. The sound of the water grew louder and the daylight slowly turned into twilight. Susan led Charles to the water so they could both drink of it and refresh themselves after the long ride. There was no sign of another human. How stupid she had been to think he was still here, the sighting Mr. Tumnus told her about was hours ago, why would he have stayed here? A flicker of light in the corner of her eye suddenly caught her attention. There, just beneath the first Trees who mark the beginning of the Shuddering Forest on the other side of the River, a warm light flared up. It might be a group of Satyrs performing one of their famous campfire dances or maybe, just maybe the human stayed near the waters and made himself a camp underneath the trees. Either way Susan simply had to find out. Carefully she led Charles trough the bushes on her side of the Water, cautious not to be in clear sight and always with her eyes on the fire until she found a shallow spot underneath the camp to cross the River. Ever so slowly she than continued to approach the campsite, drawing her arrow to shoot any potential threat in an instance. Queen Susan loosely hung Charles´s bridles on a low hanging branch, confident her horse would not run away, but come to her aid should she call for it. With quiet steps she walked around the campfire until she could see the back of a Man sitting next to a big piece of sheets draped over the bushes, presumably this was supposed to resemble a tent.  
Carefully so she would not be noticed by the sound of a braking branch under her feet she approached him from behind. „Who are you and where did you came from?“ she asked with a strong voice and the end of the arrow close to her cheek, ready to let lose any time. Within a blink of an eye and before she could even react, the man leaped forward performing a roll, turned around on his heels and grabbed a twig that had been stuck in the ground towards the fire and pointed it at the Queen. Had there not been a half fried fish dangling from the top of the stick, it would have been a rather impressive move.  
His hair was tied together in a messy bun and seemed to be almost black, but the reflection of the fire revealed a shimmer of dark brown. Just the same as his scruffy beard, which looked like Peters, the time he didn't shave for a month in hopes to look more adult, grown up enough to be a king. He shaved it off after Edmund wouldn't stop making fun of him and offered him some of Mr.Tumnus shed winter fur to fill the holes in his beard with. The Strangers Eyes were so dark, Susan thought she could see herself in them were she to step just a little closer. His beige Tunika looked as though he had spend numerous days and nights in it, rolling in all kinds of dirt.  
At the sight of the Queen he seemingly relaxed a bit, but wouldn't let go of his improvised weapon. „I thought this Island was uninhabited.“ he spoke with an accent Susan hadn't heard before. „Well it isn't and I am its Queen, so I ask again. Who are you and where did you came from?“ Her curiosity grew, he didn't seem to come from her world, which she already barely remembered. „Queen of whom? Are there more people here?“ Susan did not answer him, instead she looked at him with such intensity in her blue eyes that he would turn his gaze to the floor for a second before he finally answered her questions. „My Name is Azad and I fled my Country Telmar, from across the Sea. I arrived just this morning. I shipped down the River until I was surprised by the Waterfall and had to abandon my ship so I would not fall. When I made my way down down here, the remains of it were gone and I decided to stay here to rest.“ With these words he put down the stick back into the earth so the fish would fry completely. Susan followed his example and put bow and arrow back over her shoulders.  
„Across the sea? Telmar? Well it makes sense... I just never thought about what lies beyond the sea, but I should've figured Narnia is not all there is to this world.“ The Queen mumbled more to herself than to Azad. The look on his face turned to confusion. „You mean you come from here? There are more people?“  
„Well no. My siblings and I came from... elsewhere and we are the only humans here, but that is a very long story and first I'd like to invite you to our castle.“ She gestured in the vague direction of her home. „Its a couple hours ride“  
„Well thanks, but should we not wait for morning? The sun is almost gone and I don't have a horse.“ Azad answered while pointing to the fire. Susan stood still for a moment and thought about her position. While it was not too dangerous to ride through Narnia by night, they'd have to walk, which is a days Journey. Also its been a while since she's spend the night under the stars. Decidedly she shrugged and answered „You are right. We should rest and go in the morning, I'll just get my horse.“  
Less cautiously she made her way back to the tree, where she had left Charles earlier. Stepping through the woods she noticed the call of an all to familiar eagle. So Susan grabbed Charles's Bridle on the go and continued her way until she was out in the clear. The sun now was almost gone, but the young Queen was certain Scratch, the Eagle, would be able to easily spot her with his far-sighted eyes. With her hand shielding her eyes she looked up to the sky trying to spot the Bird. A few seconds later he landed on Charles back. „High Queen, your Siblings, Queen Lucy and Kind Edmund, were worried not to find you in the castle and send me to verify you well being.“ the Eagles voice was strange and high pitched. „Yeah I figured.“ Susan answered, thinking about her headless departure earlier this day „Tell them not to worry and that I will return tomorrow.“ To tell the truth Susan was embarrassed, but she would not show that to one of her subjects. „Very well. And I am to ask whether you have found the Adams Son?“ The Eagle asked formally. „I have indeed and I will bring him with me.“ With a last bow of his head Scratch spread his wings and vanished into the Direction of Susans Home.  
Back at the fire Susan sat on Charles Saddle cloth, so she wouldn't have to sit on the bare floor. Azad had added another fish to fry over the open fire and now they were both chewing on them. „What is that sound?“ he asked and stopped eating for a moment so he could listen to the sound of the forest. Susan did the same before answering „What do you mean? The Trees?“ She could hear them whispering as they so often did in Narnia. „The trees?“ the Temeran repeated „I mean this … this whispering“ The Queen got confused „Not trees, Trees with capital T. They do that sometimes, they... talk.“ Azad looked up to the Trees crowns with big eyes and it dawned on Susan that he had no Idea of what she was talking about. „Are there no Trees in your country?“ „None with capital T, our trees don't talk.“ Susan smiled in remembrance of her and her siblings first coming to Narnia, they had been just as disbelieving and curious as Azad was right now. Though the Pevensies had come here not entirely by choice and from a different world. „Why did you leave your home?“ She questioned the man sitting across from her. The innocent look faded from his eyes and he stared into the fire, the flames reflecting in his eyes. „I did not agree with the leadership of the country and got into … some trouble with some important people. I was being chased and I thought it was saver to leave home behind. I did not want to live the rest of my life on the run. My mum had taught me a lot about the world, but she also taught me that there are a lot of countries and Islands which are uninhabited.“ With a glance at Susan he added „Supposedly uninhabited.“ after a short pause he leaned back and looked up to the sky again „Anyway, what is your story? How´d you get here and how come you're a Queen?“ with a sigh Susan faced the stars as well „That is a very long story and it starts five years ago when my Siblings and I had to leave home because of a big war...“ the young Women began her Story and continued talking until she was to tired to keep her eyes open. She knew it was reckless to sleep next to a stranger out in the wild, but she felt save in Azads company and she knew the Trees were watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though they had risen early with the sun and immediately began their journey to the castle, High Queen Susan and the Temeran Azad arrived only in the early evening hours. On their travel they had shared Susans Horse or walked on foot to give Charles some rest. They had stopped plenty of times, so the foreigner could have a closer look at Narnias Landscape and Susan was more than happy to provide some context to the familiar sights. They met more than a few Animals and other Narnians on their way, each one bowing not too deep before the Queen in a familiar manner. They even paused to eat with the Beavers, who were more than pleased to catch up with the young Queen and ask about the stranger accompanying her.  
„High Queen Susan! We´ve awaited your arrival the entire day! Your Siblings will be pleased to hear of your return, they waited with dinner for you.“ Mr. Tumnus greeted the two right after they´ve stepped into the big Hall. With a glance at Azad the Faun added „How magnificent! This must be the Adam´s Son! Very pleased to meet you. I am Mr. Tumnus. Adviser to the Rulers of Narnia.“ excited he shook Azads Hand with both of his, a greeting he still hasn't quite mastered against all of Lucy's attempts. The Adams Son is too overwhelmed to answer, so Susan takes on the conversation „You are selling yourself short Mr.Tumnus, you are far more than just a mere Adviser. You are family.“ Susan assured him and continued to introduce the two. „This is Azad of Termeran, he's had a long journey and I think a bath and a new set of clothes would do us both well. Could you please tell Savannah and her girls to do some preparations? Also I think its best you show Azad to one of the guestrooms. In the West wing perhaps? And please make sure to accompany him to dinner as well. I will meet my Siblings and ready myself for supper too later on.“ „Of course! Queen Lucy and King Edmund are on the Balcony. If you would follow me Mr. Azad“ Susan gave the Temeran a reassuring smile and gestured him to follow the Faun. She herself departed into the other direction, making her way to the balcony.

„Susan! We've been waiting for you with dinner, what took you so long?“ Lucy rushed towards her big Sister as soon as she saw her stepping out on the balcony. Before she could answer though her younger brother, who had remained seated in front of a Chessboard, sighed with relief „Finally! I am staaaarving!“ Lucy glared at him „You certainly look like you do.“ she sneered in an unlikely manner and alluded to his lanky figure, which was often compared to Peters broad shouldered and muscular body, the body of a Knight. But Edmund did not look offended, in contrary he smiled sheepishly „Oh come on Lucy, don't be bitter just because your loosing again.“ he countered and gestured towards the Chessboard in front of him which had suspiciously few white figures on it. With a pouch Lucy turned back around unable to deny her repeated loss at her brothers favorite board game. „Anyway, Scratch told us you found the Adam's Son? Where is he?“ She looked around Susan as though she suspected he was hiding behind her back. „I send him with Mr. Tumnus so he could freshen up a little, I will introduce you all at dinner. Speaking of which I will also bath and change. I'll be passing by the kitchen and let them know to start the preparations. See you in the dinning room in a bit?“ Her Siblings both nodded in agreement and the Queen went her way.

Compared to the rest of the castle the dinning room was rather small. The table would barely fit more than 10 people. The Pevensies were told this room was meant to be for the servants to dine, but feeling a little lost in the big hall they decided to eat in the smaller room as well when they don't have to entertain a big number of guests. They also did not mind eating with the people working for them on the same table, quite the opposite. The Siblings often enjoyed the company of all the Narnians that make their everyday life so much easier. Now the room was filled with mouth watering food, placed in the center of the wooden table. Boiled Potatoes, Turkey with gravy and a large bowl of fresh green Salad. Edmund, Lucy and Susan were already seated awaiting their special guest, passing their time by catching up, which meant Susan told her Brother and Sister everything that had happened since she had left the castle on Charles the day before. She was just about to finish her short story when Mr. Tumnus led Azad through the door.  
At first Susan was to much in aw to move and just starred at him. His hair was trimmed, his beard shaven and his face cleaned of all the sweat and dirt. He wore some of Peters old Clothes. The sleeves were a little to short, but the blue color suited him well as it fitted his olive skin perfectly. He looked... handsome.  
A bit shy he stepped into the room and greeted them all „Hello, I am Azad. You must be Lucy and Edmund. Susan has already told me quite a lot about the two of you.“ He shook both the Pevensies Hands. „Only the good things I hope.“ Edmund replied with a smirk. „There would not be much to talk about then, would there?“ Lucy quickly added with a slight grin on her face as well. As if caught stealing Edmund put his hands up and said „Busted.“ Before breaking out in laughter.  
Susan who snapped out of her trances stood up „Oh stop bickering you two. Please Azad, sit.“ She gestured towards the empty chair next to her. „Mr. Tumnus, do you want to join us?“ Lucy asked the Faun before he could sneak out unnoticed. „Oh thank you very much, but I … I have made dinner arrangements myself.“ he stuttered shyly and turned bright red, which made Susan wonder whether his plans involved Savannah.  
So instead they ate with just the four of them. Azad told the younger Pevensies what he already told Susan before, of how he came to Narnia and about his home country. Susan imagined it to look a lot like she always thought the place of Aladdin would be.  
„But why did you leave?“ Edmund asked at one point during the conversation, this is the part of his journey that Azad had mostly dodged until this moment. „Well... I got into some … trouble with the royals.“ he hesitantly admitted glancing down on his hands. After a short pause, the Pevensies clearly expecting him to elaborate keeping their eyes fixed on him, he continued „The King rules my country with an iron fist. He is cruel to those without power and abuses his position. His descendant are not much better. I... I lost most of my family to him. My father got executed for defending my sister, who was … claimed by the King. My mother died from grief. That was when I started an uproar, a revolution. We did not succeed. Many were slaughtered. A few lucky ones could just go back to their lives and would not be recognized by any guards. I, as the leader, was not so fortunate. I would have stayed and fought to my last breath, but my brother, who thankfully is to young to fight yet, made me leave so I have a chance of survival.“  
Azad clenched his fists so his knuckles turned white, the memories are still fresh in his mind and hurt him deeply. Susan lay her hand on his and praised his actions „I think you were brave and you did the right thing, even by leaving. You can't fight when you're dead.“ She smiled at him and the Temeran thanked her for her gentle words by nodding, though the pained look in his eyes would not fade.  
The rest of the dinner went by fast and when everybody had finished Susan stood to gather the empty plates. Azad looked at her puzzled. „Don't you have servants to do that?“ he asked while handing her his own dishes. „We have our very own idea of what it means to be Kings and Queens here.“ she winked at him with a smug smile on her face.  
„You know it took everyone quite a while to get used to everything around here and we practically had to beg everyone not to literally scrub the dirt from between our toenails.“ Lucy giggled at her own comment and Azad couldn't help but smile at that picture.  
„Yeah, I mean we did not get born into all this and I am more than capable of buttoning up my pants by myself.“ Edmund added to the conversation before taking the plates from Susan and carried them out into the kitchen, which was just through the wooden door, saving him from a mocking comment that was just about to leave Lucys lips.  
„I think I shall rest for the night, it was a long day.“ Susan announced „What about you? You must be exhausted as well.“ She turned to Azad who was quick to hide a yawn and answerd „Yeah, I haven't slept in a proper bed in a while.“ „Good, did Tumnus take you to the West Wing earlier as I suggested? Your Room should be on the way to mine, I can show you in case you have not memorized it yet.“ The Temeran smiled at her brightly and relieved „How could I deny such an offer?“ 

Susan used the next day to properly show Azad around the castle. She showed him every single room and explained its purpose or added an personal anecdote. It took them hours to only cover the inside. Afterwards she insisted on showing him the stables and the crop fields. The strawberries were just ripe and they shared a couple between them. The Tour ended at Susans favorite place, the Training Area, including the Archerie Stand.  
„I have seen you carry bow and arrow, but I haven't seen you shoot... Are you any good?“ Azad teased the young Women while tracing the outlines of one of the training bows with his finger. As Answer she just smirked, grabbed the bow and an arrow, aimed at the furthest target and released the arrow, which landed in the middle of the smallest circle. „I am alright.“ she stated, clearly trying to impress the foreigner with her skills. „You wanna give it a try?“ she offered, but he held up his hands and shook his head „No, I´d embarrass myself. I am used to a crossbow, never tried to shoot with an bow.“ „A Crossbow?“ Susan raised her eyebrows. „We don't have those here. I am afraid you will have to learn to use this.“ She held the bow closer to him „Don't worry, I can teach you.“ She offered with a mocking tone in her voice. Azad laughed „Well in that case I don't really have a choice. If the Queen demands, I will obey.“ He bowed his head slightly in jest to which Susan simply answered „Good.“  
He took the Bow out of her hands and knocked an arrow. He drew the bowstring „Stop!“ Susan interrupted his actions. „You have to stand 90 degrees to your target. Here like this.“ She put her hands on his hips and turned him into the right direction. Her touch lingering a little longer than needed. „That's right.“ she whispered and flushed slightly. „Now try again.“ Once more Azad drew the string, but the Queen was quick to interrupt him yet again. „No, first aim, than draw. Otherwise you'd use up too much of your strength.“ The Temeran frowned only slightly amused by the constant interruption, nether the less he continued. This time he aimed first than raised the bow and arrow, drew the string and released. The arrow missed the closest target by several meters. Disappointed he blew up his cheeks like a little boy would, only to realize he was still being watched by Susan and averted his eyes to his hands. „Well not even half bad for the first time, but try not to squint your eyes next time.“ „Whatever you say.“ he muttered before he drew the next arrow and followed her instructions. This time, instead of watching his movements, Susan stepped closer to him. Within an arms length and corrected his position before he made the shot. She nudged his elbow higher and adjusted his hand. „Breathe.“ she reminded him while her fingers still lingered on his skin. As if he had forgotten he exhaled and when the arrow left his grip he no longer looked at the target, but at the Queen who still stood close to him.  
„Susan!“ at the sound of a third voice both of them jumped and immediately distanced themselves. Susan spun around to see who so abruptly interrupted her archery lessons. The sight made her smile broadly. „Peter!“ She exclaimed and ran into her brothers arms who had just gotten of a cream colored horse which was named after the weather in which it was born, Summer Rain.  
Susan remembered that evening well. Genevieve, the pregnant mare, refused to be led into the dry stables when she was about to give birth so everyone had gathered on the field and watched the foal take its first steps in a light warm drizzle.  
„How did it go with the Giants?“ She asked, ever so the dutiful Queen. „Very good, well as good as it can go with those bullheads. No … major fights.“ he reported and than shot a look to Azad „Ah that must be the Adam's Son! Scratch told me about the newcomer on my way here.“ Quickly the eldest Pevensie stepped towards him and reached out his hand. Azad took it and introduced himself „It's Azad. Pleased to meet you.“ „I bet my Siblings bombarded you with all kinds of questions already, but I can't wait to hear all about your journey, hear and where you came from!“ Peters eyes were filled with adventurous curiosity, but Susan interfered before he could start the interrogation. „How about you freshen up and we all have tea and exchange stories? I do want some more details on your meeting with the Giants, you know?“

And just like this the Days went by. Azad regularly played chess with Edmund and got better every match, though he hasn't beaten him yet. He would often accompany Lucy on long walks trough the woods and listen to the Trees. Sometimes Peter asked him to join him on the hunt and together they would ride out for hours and come back with their dinner for the day. The Temeran fit right into the castle life as if he had been there from the beginning. Personally he most enjoyed the days he could spend next to Susan and watch her settle fights between Narnians or plan the agricultural plans for the season, he even tried out working on the fields himself and surprisingly found it to his liking.  
Soon the Trees would start turning orange and reminded Susan that Azad has been in their lives almost two months now. It was late in the day when the thought struck her and she was already making herself ready for bed. She suddenly realized, she was not aware of the young mans plans. Did he want to stay? He had a life far away to which he could return, even if it would not be easy. Him being here had become so natural that she did not thought of the possibility of him leaving. This Idea would not leave her mind and she paced around her room instead of settling into a deep sleep. She did not want him to leave! Ever.  
There was no way of finding sleep with no answer to the Queens worries and she hurried out of her room, suddenly not bearing the thought of wasting even just a second! With a beating heart she came to a halt in front of the guest room winch so naturally had become Azads own space that now it seemed weird that the room had ever been empty.  
Too fast she was at his door, her heart pounding like she just ran a marathon. She raised her fist, ready to knock and then let it sink again. She wouldn’t do it. She was a Queen, she can’t act like a foolish little girl. She stepped away from the door and returned to the bottom of the stairs leading up to her own chambers again. There she could not find herself taking the step and instead turned around once more. She hurried back to the wooden door and again positioned her hand ready to signal Azad of her presence. And just like before she did not have the courage. She took a few steps backwards until she could feel the cold wall brushing against her back. Silently she draw a deep breath and steadied her heartbeat. When she thought she had her body in control she walked towards the room again only to realize she had been mistaken as her stomach betrayed her and curled together with a ticklish sensation as she overcame the distance to her destination. This time she didn’t even bother to raise her arm before she spun around and walked away. She barely distanced herself from the door when it swung open and Azad looked at her with a mixture of surprise and joy, his lips forming words that were not spoken, maybe to complain about the noise in front of his room, keeping him from a good night of sleep. At the sight of the Queens, whatever his intentions were, they evaporated. “Susan” he whispered after a pause of silent. The Queen herself to startled to react right away. “Uhm” was all she could answer for a moment, she than shook her head to clear her thoughts and stammered a few words “I… Uh… Sorry. I… I Uh need to go to bed.” She felt her cheeks reddening and was ready to run back to her room to hide underneath her covers, but before she could make a step Azad had grabbed her hand “Did you want something?” he asked her with a hoarse voice that send a shiver down Susans spine and restarted the tickling in her belly. “Yes.” She simply stated and straightened herself. Azad gestured for her to enter his room and Susan obliged willingly. She rushed past Azad to gaze out of the window towards the stars, avoiding the Temerans gaze. She said nothing, when she heard the door close and remained silent even after that. For a Moment they both stood still and even though she wasn’t facing him Susan felt his eyes on her. Azad than cleared his throat and broke the silence. “You… Is there something you need?” he asked, still puzzled by her late intrusion. The young Queens heart beat almost unbearably fast as she looked at him and when she spoke her voice was shaky and an octave higher than usually. “I was wondering how long you intended to stay here?” she voiced the concerns that had kept her awake. Azads expression changed and he looked… hurt. “I can leave in the morning… if you want me to.” He answered and Susan realized how he had misinterpreted her question. A few quick steps brought her closer to him and involuntarily she reached for his hand “No!” she blurted out without any grace or restrain. “No, that is not what I meant.” She clarified briefly meeting his eyes before letting go of his hand and taking a small step back with reddening cheeks. “I meant… I don’t want you to go… Ever.” She stammered and her heart was about to explode when the words had left her mouth. A Short Silence followed and Susans chest grew tight. “Ever?” he asked with a hushed voice and finally Susan looked up to meet his eyes again and found him smiling. Her lips dared to form a smile themselves and when Azad took her hand, which she had let go just a moment ago, her stomach erupted into a thousand butterflies. “I am just a commoner, from far away.” He said with concern and Susan did not hesitate with an answer “So was I, just a commoner from even further away. But we make our own rules and now I am a Queen in a land of talking Trees!“ Her words were filled with intensity and erased any doubt from Azads mind. “If the Queen demands, I will obey” he whispered as he moved even closer to which the young Women recited her own word, which she had spoken to him on the Archery Stand just a few weeks ago “Good.” And then they finally kissed.  
No one was surprised when Susan and Azad announced their relationship and everyone accepted Azad as part of the royal family. He was not a King, nor would he ever be, but he was content with staying by Susan’s side and farming in the castles backyards. He thought about his home often, but never did he consider leaving Narnia. Weeks turned to Month and Months turned to years. When four years after Azad arrival, nine after the Pevensies, Laila was born from the love of the young couple the whole country celebrated the new heir and Susan did not think she would ever be happier than this. Her Siblings, Azad and now her daughter. Life was good. For now.  
She once again was tested six years after that. With a country to rule and a daughter to raise Susan lacked of free time and yearned for a little adventure with her siblings, like they used to. Azad granted her wish, which he later regretted dearly. He promised to look after Laila and handled all minor duties to send the Pevensies out on a hunting trip from which none of the siblings ever returned.  
When Susan stumbled back into her old life, back into her young body, which bore no signs of birthing a child, which had never been touched by a man and had no strength or grace to it, she wept in agony. For weeks she tried to climb back through the wardrobe but would only find a wooden wall behind the fur coats. Eventually she just gave up. The Pevensies had lost everything and now had the minds of adults stuck in childrens bodies. But what could they do? They had to accept and carry on. And they did. More than frequently Susan cursed Aslan for his cruelty, she begged him to take her back or at least tell her of Azad and Laila, but the Lion never answered. Maybe, she thought, he isn’t in this world after all.


End file.
